Posse:Bureau of Investigation
.150px. . is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the Bureau of Investigation The life-or-death power of these menacing federal agents in Red Dead Redemption was, in the actual West, spawned by Wabash, St. Louis & Pacific Railway Company v. Illinois, a case in 1886 where the Supreme Court declared the supremacy of the Federal Government over the individual states to regulate interstate commerce. The following year saw the passing of the 1887 Interstate Commerce Act, a law that had almost as much to do with the death of the Old West as did the extermination of buffalo and the settling (and privatization) of the frontier; for the Commerce Act gave the Federal Government unprecedented regulatory authority not only over interstate commerce and railways, but also over interstate law enforcement. And yet most of the demand for these new federal lawmen wasn’t filled until Attorney General Charles Joseph Bonaparte—an American relative of the famed French Emperor Napoleon who was nicknamed “the Imperial Peacock” by the press— took matters into his own hands. In 1908, then-President Theodore Roosevelt, whose Progressive policies promoted an expanded Federal Government in an effort to modernize the country, supported Bonaparte’s efforts to form the Bureau of Investigation. Chief Examiner Stanley W. Finch was chosen as the head of the new elite team founded with around a dozen former Secret Service men dubbed Special Agents. Born the year after Wall St’s cataclysmic Panic of 1907, the fledgling organization at first focused on cracking down on fraudulent securities scams like ‘bucket shops’ (an early version of modern day ‘boiler rooms’ where gullible investors made phony derivative trades that went ‘in the bucket’) and land fraud, in which scammers sought to bilk gullible people of properties that promised a rich return in timber, coal, oil, minerals or other valuable resources.However, the Bureau’s power quickly expanded under laws like the White Slave T ,raffic Act of 1910 and the National Motor Vehicle Theft Act of 1919, as well as assignments of significant national security or political interest, such as deployment to the US-Mexican border during the Mexican Revolution. One such instance saw BOI Agents dispatched to the Lone Star State to help the Texas Rangers infiltrate and stop the Plan de San Diego, a wild scheme concocted by nine radicals in which a race war between Anglo Texans and Mexicans, blacks, Indians and Japanese would liberate Texas from the US. In another notorious case, the Osage Tribal Council pressured the Federal government to intervene after several investigations into a rash of killings on their Reservation in Oklahoma led nowhere. It wasn’t until several Agents took to extreme undercover measures in various guises — cattle buyer, herbal doctor, oil prospector, insurance salesman — that they gained the confidence of and proved that William Hale, the infamous “King of the Osage Hills” who used gangster tactics to strong-arm the Natives out of lucrative oil rights for nearly a half-century, ordered the killings. World War I also saw the BOI tasked with investigations into espionage, sabotage and enemy aliens.Armed with ever-expanding abilities to pursue criminals across state and national boundaries, the BOI and its sister organization, the Bureau of Prohibition, was well-positioned to combat the new wave of outlaws that took the country by storm during the so-called “lawless years” of Prohibition. Capitalizing on the success of federal agents in apprehending or killing legendary gangsters and bank robbers like Al Capone, Alvin Karpis, John Dillinger and Bonnie and Clyde, a young, ambitious director of the BOI named J. Edgar Hoover oversaw the final evolution of the BOI into the powerful organization known today as the Federal Bureau of Investigation (the FBI.) . . BoI Mission statement and how to join The BoI is a founding member of the RED DEAD REDEMPTION LEAGUE. All RDRL posses use an in game location as a home base, the BoI has Blackwater as our headquarters and we defend it against any and all tresspassers. Charged with the duty to enforce federal law and protect our nations security we have become accustomed to the role of JUDGE , JURY, and EXECUTIONER. The BoI is active in all RDRL activities and we welcome the opportunity to engage any posse in a fun filled gaming session. RDRL features challenges and game matches for both posses and individuals all incorporated into a campaign setting. The BoI also offers training and xp grinding sessions along with badge and trophy hunting game play. To apply to become an agent for the BoI leave your rdr wikki user name ,your psn or Xbox game tag, age,character lvl and time that you are available. Wiki User: Agent E.Ackho XboxGT: Ackho Age: 15 Level: 5th Prestige Lvl 50 Days: Mondays in afternoon, Tuesday Late afternoon, wednesdays in afternoon, Thursday-Friday Afternoon Weekends random mostly early morning and 2pm on wards. Joyful Genocide-Wiki User Name Joyful Genocide-Xbox GamerTag 16-Age(Mature) 44(?)-Character Lvl Most days mostly in the afternoon. I am very experience at this game and would love to play with other players that love the game and respect each other. Wiki Username: awizzle141 Gamertag: Awizzle141 Age: 15 Level: 41 1st prestige Days Available: Friday afternoons and nights, Saturday all day, Sunday afternoons and nights Wiki username: GraDient Gamertag: DaGraDDman Age: 14 Level: 50, fifth prestige Days Available (Leave me a message on my account, my Schedule is completely flexible) I Believe i should be in this posse because i would be a Valuable asset to all of you, and enjoy respecting and being respected among a group of people in which i belong, thank you for reading this application. Note!! ALL BUREAU AGENTS MUST CREATE A CHARACTER USING THE BUREAU SKINS-- your main character will be your undercover agent if you like. Wiki Username: Reaver Clennings Gamertag: ProneCreature47 Age:15 Level:11 1st prestige Days Avalable: Any day of the week I would love to be in this posse because im very experience at Red Dead and i work well with other players. My character skin is Dillon Metzen (US Marshals) leave me a message if im in, Thank You. Wiki Username: Delta_x_Dawg Psn Name: Delta_x_Dawg Age: 14 Level: prestige 1 46 Days available : weekdays afternoon weekends normally all day Please meesage me soon on psn? i really want to be an agent. Wiki username:Jzs bullfrog PSN:jzs_bullfrog Age:14 Availability:Most weekdays usually after 4 I believe i could be an agent because i play RDR alot and im currently level 28 and i started for about a week ago and im comfortable playing many modes i banned my mic use because of hypoctites and their constant cussing which is why people like them inspired me to form my own clan. Contact me soon BUREAU of INVESTIGATION - AGENTS ROSTER . ' " We are the badguys...We enforce the rules " ' BUREAU of INVESTIGATION - DIRECTOR 200px *GOLDY-GOLDGUNS- - The 1st and only legend 5 bureau agent in the world serves as Chief Director of the Bureau of Investigation. FILE:EDROSSLEADER.JPG * Agent-EDGAR_ROSS |image = |aka = |gender = Male |affiliations = Bureau of Investigation; Archer Fordham |status = Leader of Bureau of Investigation posse (alt of GOLDY-GOLDGUNS- ) |birth = 1854|death = 1914 (Aged 60) |family = Phillip Ross - Brother Emily Ross - Wife |weapon = High Power Pistol, Cattleman Revolver, Rolling Block Rifle, various Shotguns |voice actor = Jim Bentley }} (1854 - 1914) is a major character who serves as the primary antagonist of Red Dead Redemption. Ross is an agent for the early federal law enforcement body, the Bureau of Investigation (BOI), which is now known as the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Federal_Bureau_of_Investigation#History. is a purveyor of modernism, and plays a strong role in both the narratives and themes of Red Dead Redemption. Ross, although older than Marston, chooses to ride in automobiles and use automatic weapons. Through dialogue, Ross advocates federalism and acknowledges the hypocrisy of his methods as necessary. Ross is portrayed as indifferent and sometimes even jubilant when at his most inequitable. . . ASSISTANT to AGENT in CHARGE 200px *ARCHER_FORDHAM BUREAU of INVESTIGATION - DEPUTY DIRECTOR *agent-JACK_SWIFT BUREAU of INVESTIGATION - SENIOR AGENTS . The NUMBER ONE AGENT IN THE WILD WILD WEST ! * agent-JAMES_WEST 150px JUDGE,JURY AND EXECUTIONER * agent-GOLDGUNS BUREAU of INVESTIGATION - AGENTS 150px . Quote reserved * agent-mikeoxbig BUREAU of INVESTIGATION - JUNIOR AGENTS *NICKOLSKI. Number one agent. * Member 3 etc. . Marshals (Secret Characters) On random occasions when starting a new multiplayer campaign, players will be randomly assigned a character from a group collectively known as "the Marshals." These are 8 characters that were originally intended to be part of another category in the outfitter menu but were removed some time before release of the game. It is likely that these characters appear because Rockstar Games removed the category in the outfitter menu but did not remove them from the game files, meaning that they still show up as randomly generated starting characters. Once a player gets one of these characters and then changes them for another character, they can not be reselected because there is no category for them in the outfitter menu. The only way of getting one or another one of these characters is by pure chance and is usually only doable by restarting the multiplayer campaign over and over again. It is also very apparent they were intended to be in the game and were only removed at the last minute because two of the Marshal characters, Hank Sutter and Leon Cornwell, are viewable on the flyer found in the Red Dead Redemption case advertising the Outlaws to the End DLC. It has been speculated that these characters will be added to the outfitter as part of a future DLC although this is appears to be purely wishful thinking on the part of fans. The only other way of obtaining these secret characters is through the use of a hex editor, which can be used to open the red dead redemption multiplayer save file and select any of the eight Marshalls as the current playable character; however it is impossible to make them actually selectable in the outfitter and this is considered modding. The following are the names of the eight hidden Marshalls in the order they appear in hex editor, *Hank Sutter *David Darwinson *Leon Cornwell *Derek Fulton *Darren Ward *Colby Oats *Charley Burg *Dillon Metzen BUREAU of INVESTIGATION - HEADQUARTERS *Blackwater Category:Posses }} | image = Image:Rdr_blackwater_dark2.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Settlement | territory = West ElizabethJi | region = Great Plains | inhabitants = Edgar Ross Archer Fordham Nate Johns The Unnamed Man Abner Forsyth Oliver Phillips Clara LaGuerta Harold Thornton Elizabeth Thornton Howard Sawicki | image2 = File:Blackwater1.jpg | caption2 = Blackwater as seen in the map }} Blackwater is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Great Plains region of the West Elizabeth territory. Blackwater is an industrialized settlement and is the largest city in Red Dead Redemption, serving the area as a thriving port on Flat Iron Lake. As the most modern settlement in the world of Red Dead Redemption, it features cobblestone streets with lamps, the first production cars, and telephone lines. The city has also been the site of a bloody gunfight dubbed the "Massacre of Blackwater" in 1899. Blackwater also features a unique law enforcement system (instead of the sheriffs and deputies found within other regions), complete with a uniformed police unit and modern ranks. Blackwater becomes accessible once the player has gained access to West Elizabeth. Though Blackwater is a modernized city, there is still crime that exists even though there are Marshals around town. This crime is exemplified when performing the Nightwatch job there. Blackwater is the only town with two police stations. One is shared with the Bureau of Investigation, with the other one quite close to the saloon. See also * Blackwater Police Department * Bureau of Investigation Trivia *Before 1908 the US Department of Justice had no organized institution or group of investigators to gather intelligence. The Department of Justice hired Secret Service agents and private investigators, possibly from the Pinkerton National Detective Agency. However, congress began to complain of this approach of having a secret service department in every bureau. On July 26, 1908 Attorney General Charles Joseph Bonaparte created the Bureau of Investigation (BOI) during the presidency of Theodore Roosevelt. It was renamed as the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) in 1935.